Conversation
by ravenheartlachica
Summary: "Knowing will be hard... but, not knowing will be harder..." A rain... A book... A question... pretty normal, right? Well... not really. Love over the bakod Filipino word ... MakaXKid...
1. Conversation

_**The author: **_ Good day readers! About this fanfic, this has only suggestive romance. I am sorry to fail other expectations but, I can only assure you that I did my best in writing this one… please don't hesitate to comment or suggest... may it be gentle or violent. Hope you guys will like this!

And, before I forget… I got the idea while watching Death Note. In the Misa and Rem conversation. Yep. Pretty shameful but… I just watched Death Note this May! I'm pretty defective, aren't I? *laughs nervously* well… on with the thing!

_**Desclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER… IF I DO… I WOULD'VE MADE IT ALL ABOUT DEATH THE KID AND MAKA ALBARN! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… BECAUSE IF I DO, KID-KUN WOULD'VE BEEN ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! *coughs*

**CONVERSATION**

_Does a shinigami know what love is?_

_Do they grow old?_

_Do they fall asleep?_

_DO THEY DIE?_

"On rainy afternoons like this… I feel lazy…" Soul mumbled with his head buried on the kitchen table. His spiky white hair looked some kind of different. It was somewhat devoid of energy… Devoid of the usual aura you could feel when you look into his pair of blood red eyes.

After the meal Maka had generously prepared for them, as usual, they had tea.

The whole gang had taken a liking on having meals in Maka and Soul's apartment. Concidering the fact that, Maka is a great cook.

Maka replied in a monotone, " You _are _ lazy anyway…" Her hair was left undone on her shoulders.

"THE RAIN CANNOT DEFEAT A GOD LIKE ME!" Black*Star butted in with his usual energetic voice, "I SHALL GO OUT AND PROVE IT!" He bolted up from his seat then marched towards the door.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki stood up to stop her meister from going out into the rain.

"Fear not Tsubaki! SOUL!" Black*Star looked back dramatically as he called his best friend.

"Hm?" the white haired youth remained lazing on the table.

"ACCOMPANY ME AS WE STEP FORWARD! YOU SHOULD SHOW YOUR PERSEVERANCE FOR YOU HAVE A FRIEND WHO'S A STAR!"

"But going out would mean that I will get wet! That would be so not cool!"

"JUST LIKE WHAT WE PLANNED TO DO!" Black*Star, regardless of the youth's protest, dragged Soul towards the door.

"I will join too!" Patricia raised her hand then hurried towards the door after Black*Star and Soul.

"Pattie! Wait up!" Liz chased after her sister.

"Um…" Tsubaki rose from her seat then bowed politely, "I apologize for their imprudence… I think I should follow them…" She hurriedly left.

Maka let out a sigh, "What a bunch of kids…" she moved her emerald green eyes towards Kid's direction, "How about you? You're not going to follow them?"

"No," he replied calmly as his arms crossed over his chest, "If I get wet, my balance will be ruined." Kid looked at her, "How about you?"

"I don't like going out and playing under the rain. I prefer reading," she stood up then walked towards her room to get a book.

"That is indeed, very typical of you."

When she came out, she sat herself on a chair facing Kid, "So, want to talk about something?" Maka opened the book then removed the bookmark.

"I don't really like to talk much," Kid simply replied.

"Oh come on…"

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"Aren't you reading a book?"

"Ever heard of double-timing?"

"Wow… talking to a shinigami like that."

"Sorry… wait!" Maka averted her eyes form the book, "It has been bothering me lately… does a shinigami ever sleep?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you guys sleep? A shinigami like you…. Do you need rest?"

"Actually… not really…"

"Why not?"

"It depends… just like normal humans, rest helps us heal faster… it reduces our stress. But, we don't really consider it necessary to be done everyday."

"So that means…"

"I can sleep one hour a day… sometimes, I don't. One is an odd number after all…"

"This is way better than a book!" Maka slammed her book shut then put it on a table, "You're a live evidence! Who needs a book?"

Kid sweat dropped.

"Can I ask you other more questions?" Maka's eyes were dancing… just like a teen watching her favorite idol.

"Well… as long as it wouldn't ruin my balance."

"Great! Is it necessary for you to eat?"

"Just like the sleep… not really. We can live without eating. But, we do it so that we wouldn't be different from normal humans."

"I hope Shinigami-sama will not know about this… But it really gets me curious!"

"?"

"Does he grow old?"

"Confidential."

"Why?"

"You'll regret knowing… Just ask other questions."

"Eh…?" Maka thought for a moment then she looked up at him, "Kid-kun."

"Yes?"

"Can a shinigami die?"

Kid did not answer for a moment.

"Umm…" Maka fiddled, "Sorry for that question."

"Why do you want to know?" Kid leaned on his folded hands.

"Well… it piqued my curiosity… But," she stopped fiddling, "a dying shinigami would be impossible. So the answer will be-"

"Yes"

"Eh?"

"Shinigami can die."

"What? But how?"

"Knowing will be a burden… you sure you want to know?"

"Not knowing will be harder so… Of course I want to know."

"It is weird but, a shinigami will die if he falls in love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Basically, if a shinigami will fall for a person and he is willing to do anything even if it kills him… he will do things that do not abide by the laws of balance. That includes resurrecting his dead love one. Once that happens, he will die eventually even if he is a god of death."

"What a very romantic way to die…"

"Once a shinigami falls in love, consider him lying on his own deathbed, grasping for life."

"Wow, ironic…"

"So, anymore questions?"

"None. You just answered the question I was supposed to ask," Maka smiled.

"What? What question?"

"Can a shinigami fall in love?"

"Ah…"

"Now that I have heard the truth, which I cannot get from this book… I can truly say that a shinigami is a very faithful lover…"

"How so?"

"The fact that he will throw away everything does not merely proves one thing… it does not only prove that he is much too faithful of a lover… It also proves that love exists everywhere all the time… even in the midst of death… even in death itself. Kid-kun?"

"Yes?"

"It is personal for you… and I don't mean to pry. You don't really need to answer this… have you ever fallen in love?"

"Why… yes."

"Really? She is very lucky then! If you permit… can you tell me her name? Who is she?"

"The girl to whom I just revealed our kind's supreme weakness…"

"What? How sweet! Really romantic! What's her name?"

Kid sighed… _Sometimes… humans can be pretty slow…_

Maka smiled inwardly… She knows, but she will not let him notice. For her, it is harder not to know… and after all… Knowing can make people shut up. _Shinigami are pretty romantic, aren't they?_

**~OWARI~**

_**Case closed**_

"_**My life pertains to nothingness without thy existence…"**_

_**The author: **_Regardless if it's plural or singular… I just used the word "shinigami". I did not add "s". it is a Japanese word after all.

So… hate it? Like it? *chews on shoes nervously* Reviews please! May it be violent or gentle! I just badly need it!

Please hit the button at the end!


	2. In the End

**_The Author:_**Merry Christmas everyone! It's been long since you last heard of me, no?

I have this really good news for those who liked Conversation... well, due to consistent public demand... I have resolved to make a sequel!

And so, here it is... I hope you enjoy! **In the End!**

**_Desclaimer:_**I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND WILL NEVER EVER OWN SOUL EATER!

* * *

**IN THE END**

_Why do we try so hard?_**  
**

_Why do we want to change something?  
_

_Why?  
_

_What do we get from reaching the end?  
_

The wind hitting her face made Maka Albarn smile… she's the captain of the famous Team Spartoi. She, along with her fellow comrades fought with all their might to defeat the kishin, Asura.

Even if she's regarded as one of the strongest meisters of all time, she's still a simple girl… with simple dreams and desires… like all the others, she dreams to be married to the love of her life, but we all know that it will not be that simple… though her love for him is as wide as the vastest oceans… though her love for him is as sweet as the sweetest honey… though her love for him is of the purest intentions… though her love for him goes with forever… we all know that even if the man loves her in return, with a love that no one can comprehend; their love can never be.

Painfully, they must face this fact every day. They must bear the painful clenching of their hearts as they see each other.

Maka sighed at the sight below the roof top of DWMA. It's peaceful right now… now that the madness has cleared up already.

Her mind lingered to the precious memory she had years ago. That simple talk… that simple conversation she had with him…the day he admitted that he's in love with her, in an indirect manner... she smiled. _I wonder if he can still remember it… I wonder if he still has the same feelings for me…_

Years have passed and they have grown. Kid is now old enough to replace Shininigami-sama, with her OCD partly disappeared. Patricia or Pattie, is still living with him… though her sister, Liz moved at Soul's. The two realized they are now ready to face the adventures of having a family. Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Black Star decided to travel around the world.

A lot has changed lately. Maka became a teacher in the academy, and Kid sat as the vice principal. But, there are still things that didn't change… one of them is Maka's constant stayingon the roof top.

She hummed the tune Soul composed just for them… a sort of stress reliever form the whole student-teacher thing.

"Maka-sensei, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to eat lunch with Marie-sensei?" a voice behind her called.

She looked back, meeting his pair of familiar gold eyes… the eyes of death. His sanzu lines, which he hated so much back then because it's asymmetrical, circled his head fully… making him symmetrical.

"Vice principal… what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

Death the Kid walked towards the railings and joined her sightseeing. "Well… I just want to seclude myself for a while… how about you?"

Her now ponytailed waist level auburn hair lashed with the wind… "I dunno… I just come here every time I want to…"

Kid let out a sigh, "Time is moving really fast… isn't it?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean… one moment, we were kids… fighting Asura from spreading his madness throughout the world… we even flew to the moon… and now… well… who would have thought? We've grown."

"But there are still some of us who haven't…" Maka let out a helpless sigh with the thought of Black Star and Soul.

Kid chuckled, "Yeah. They still haven't changed a bit… Liz is complaining about how Soul would handle their first baby…"

"Baby?! They are to have one now?!"

"You haven't heard? I can sense it will be fraternal… a boy and a girl… both weapons."

"Wow… that's great."

"So… um… how about you? Have you no plans to have a husband?"

"Hm… I'll pass…"

"But you have a lot of suitors lately! Do you want to regret later… just like Marie-sensei?"

Maka laughed from Kid's reaction…

"What's so funny?" Kid argued.

"No… nothing… nothing really… it's just that… I didn't expect you to say that."

"Hm… I suppose…"

"So… how about you?"

"What do you mean by "How about you?"?"

"Well… the last time we talked like this… you told me you have this really special girl, to whom you revealed your kind's weakness to…"

"Oh… right…"

"So, have you already asked her out? I mean… it has been a long time since you told me… no?" Kid did not reply. It made Maka sigh again. "You still haven't?"

"It's not as easy as you think! You see, she's very dense. Every time I try to tell her, she puts it the other way around…"

_Dense?!_ "Ah… I see…"

"But still… I really like her. For a long time now… I have been loving her secretly…"

"I think you should just go up and tell her… by the way, what she's like?"

"Well… she's smart… strong… fearless… and very beautiful…"

"Why did you fall for her?"

"No particular reason… I just woke up one morning to realize I already fell for her."

"That's stupid!"

"Not really…it's the truth Maka. One day, you will meet someone, then… you'll just realize you love him already."

"I think… I already found him…"

"Pardon?"

"I already found the someone I could call "special"…"

"Oh…" his expression dropped. "May I know who this lucky person is?"

"Well… you know him well…"

Before the shinigami could even reply, raindrops began to fall down…feeding the hungry soil of Shibusen. The two didn't bulge. They decided to feel the relieving coldness of the went back to his senses first.

"Come," he started. "We need to get inside now. You'll catch cold."

"Don't worry about me… I want to feel the rain a bit, " Maka smiled.

"Then, I'll accompany you…"

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"I said thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?.."

"For being here…"

"Oh… well… that's what friends are for, right?"

"Kid-kun."

"Yes?"

"You do realize that my special someone… is you… right?"

The shinigami shifted his gaze to her…trying to find any evidence of her joking around. But he wasn't able to… she's being truthful.

"I… am?" he mouthed.

"You're quite dense…"

"That's because you're not obvious enough…" and he leaned down to kiss her. Maka smiled inwardly… this is something she didn't expect how a kiss from death, himself would be like. It was not cold… it was full of warmth. For at this moment… he is not "Death"… but merely "Kid-kun"…

Years later, when it rains… they would remember how the mere raindrops helped them… how it rained when he gained the courage to tell her that he loved her, indirectly… how it rained when she admitted that she already knew… and how it also rained when they vowed in the pact of forever…

* * *

**_Case Closed_**

**__OWARI**

**_"My life pertains to nothingness without thy existence..."_  
**

**_The author:_**Everybody loves happy endings... so there it is. What do you think? Reviews please!**  
**


End file.
